Enrapturing
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: "You're mine." He whispered darkly against her quivering lips. "Yes. I always will be." Sookie responded. Eric kissed her and climbed on top of her, claiming her once more. /Smut, HJ, Oral, one-shot. Heavy adult content/


A/N – I had this previously written before I posted Deliverance, I should have posted this one first! Anyway, this takes place when Sookie had told Bill and Eric that she didn't want to be with either of them in season 4, but I wasn't having it. So, this just a one-shot, but depending on the comments I get whether or not to continue, I may add another chapter or so.

Just to make things clear, yes, I know Eric is in love with Sookie and vice versa, but for this I had to change things around a bit. This takes place at the end of Season 4, so Debbie won't be at Sookie's house, or Tara.

Disclaimer – I do not own True Blood.

Warnings – SMUT (oral, HJ, sex) and mild language.

* * *

 _ **Enrapturing**_

 _Summary – Sookie decides that she has to remove herself from his influence, yet in doing so she finds out that he is in fact in love with her too, so they lose themselves in each other._

* * *

Sookie stood outside, fresh tears streamed down her cheeks and an uncontrollable sob escaped her lips and she slid down the post and broke down. Her grandmother always told her to trust her instincts, and that the right thing to do was always going to be the hardest. She was right. Sookie stood up quickly when the front door opened and before she knew it, Eric was standing over her, holding her shoulders in a strong grip – the robe he wore was tied loosely around his waist and she could faintly see his strong, defined chest.

"Eric, stop." Sookie whimpered, trying not to cry in front of him.

"I don't believe you." Eric whispered darkly.

Before she could say anything, Eric crushed his lips on hers in a bruising kiss and she tried to fight him, but he wrapped his arms around her, and kept her close to him. Sookie placed her small hands on his chest, trying to push him away, but Eric held her closer to him. He sucked on her bottom lip trying to get her to respond to his kiss.

Sookie gave in, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to his kiss, opening her mouth to his tongue. Eric reached up and cupped her face, and traced his tongue around her lips before kissing her deeply again. Sookie made small noises in her throat and sighed when Eric pulled away.

"Eric…" Sookie whispered as her hand reached up and touched his face.

"I love you, Sookie." He said in response.

Sookie kissed him in response and opened her mouth to him. Eric's hands were all over her, running them over her smooth legs and he squeezed her bottom before moving his hands up into her hair. He clenched the silky strands, releasing the bun and her hair cascaded down past her shoulders. Sookie moaned and stood on her tip toes, trying to deepen the kiss. Eric picked her up and ran towards her home. It was so fast, that she didn't even realize they moved from Bill's mansion.

They burst through the front door, their mouths on each other. Sookie broke the kiss and looked up at him. She was suddenly reminded of the first time she kissed Eric and when they were on the couch when Bill came in and interrupted them. Her mind drifted to Bill and wondered why he didn't come out for her. Eric interrupted her thoughts when his lips attacked her neck in hungry kisses.

His tongue licked a wet line over the pulsing vein in her neck and Sookie closed her eyes and gasped as his teeth were dragged across her skin as well as his tongue and his lips. Eric brushed his lips to her ear and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, helping her stay up when he felt her knees buckle.

"You gave yourself to me." He whispered darkly.

"Yes." Sookie answered breathily.

"You're mine, Sookie." Eric looked her in the eye and Sookie reached up and touched his face, passing the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip.

She hesitated to answer. Sookie's lips quivered and she leaned up to kiss him chastely.

"Yes. I'm yours."

Eric smiled, something that isn't really like him, but it was something he could not help. He kissed her again, and picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He turned the light on and laid her gently on the mattress afterwards. Sookie watched him as he removed the robe he was wearing and her eyes danced over his naked God like body.

Sookie lay back on the bed as he climbed on top of her and pulled her brown jacket off, followed by her shirt and shorts, leaving her in her black bra and matching lace panties. Sookie flipped them over so she was sitting on top of him, her little hands on his chest. Her finger tips traced over his muscles and she leaned down and began planting soft kisses over the flesh. Her tongue peaked out and she passed it over his nipple before moving down and she began kissing his skin again. Eric placed his hand on her head, and softly gripped her hair in between his fingers as she kissed his hip bones and swirled her tongue in his navel.

Eric quickly flipped them over so he was on top again.

"I want to make you feel good." He purred.

Sookie moaned at his words as he peppered kisses down her neck as he reached up and pulled the straps down her shoulders, revealing her breasts to him. Her nipples tightened as the cold air hit them and she arched her back when he sucked her nipple into his mouth and he teased the other with his thumb and index finger.

Eric pulled her nipple between his teeth and reached around her back to unclasp her bra and he tossed it carelessly to the floor. He began kissing down her body and Sookie gasped and tilted her head back, digging it into the pillows as his tongue teased her.

She clenched the sheets when Eric passed his tongue over the wet spot on her panties. Sookie squeezed her eyes shut as he continued to tease her through her panties. Eric placed his hands on her inner thighs and opened them wider for him. Sookie felt exposed to him as he pushed her thin panties to the side and she cried out when his tongue entered her, and lapped up her sweet, fluids.

Eric moaned and ripped her panties off he reached up and separated her labia and flicked his tongue over her sensitive clit in a lazy figure eight motion. Sookie saw stars and she moaned long as his tongue swirled over her pussy. Eric pushed his tongue inside her and groaned loving how she tasted. Sookie looked down through dazed eyes and watched as his tongue moved so fast over her and she couldn't help the strangled moan when his fingers moved inside her in a swift motion.

Sookie's whole body shuddered as her lover wrapped his lips around her clit and his fingers fucked her in an agonizingly slow pace. The way Sookie moaned his name, Eric had to fight every primal instinct of his to stop and fuck her right there. Sookie's hips arched, trying to signal him to move faster, only much to her dismay, Eric chose this opportunity to tease her.

"What is it that you want?" He asked against her wet flesh, his tongue licking his bottom lip. "Ask me."

Sookie whimpered in response, and separated her shaking legs more as his fingers moved slowly in and out of her tight entrance. She couldn't respond, only whimper and whine as he lazily fingered her. Eric watched her, his bright eyes clouded with lust as his human waggled her hips from side to side and her back arched as she whined in her throat.

"Eric, please… please." She begged.

"Please what?" He asked as he nuzzled her clit and placed a ghost like kiss over her swollen bud. Sookie gasped and chewed on her bottom lip. Eric lazily pumped his fingers in and out as he placed kisses on her creamy thighs.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" Eric whispered against her thigh, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes, please…" Sookie whined, wanting to have all of this tension he created to be released. Eric acquiesced, he pressed his lips firmly against her clit and sucked while his fingers pumped in and out of her so fast, creating soft wet sounds as her fluids pooled around his fingers; it wasn't long until her felt her vaginal wall begin to clench around his digits, and her body went rigid as her orgasm took over and consumed her body.

Eric pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He climbed over her and watched as Sookie tried to steady her breathing as her orgasm slowly subsided.

She opened her dilated eyes, shining with desire and dark like coal, and Eric leaned down to kiss her; Sookie could taste herself on his tongue and she reached down between them and wrapped her tiny hand around his hard length.

Eric absentmindedly thrust his hips forward as she slowly moved her fist, slowly at first until she got comfortable with it. A guttural growl came from deep in the back of his throat as Sookie twisted her hand close to the tip, feeling the smallest amount of pre-cum at the base of her thumb.

He had broken the kiss and his fangs popped out due to the sexual desire that coursed through his body. Sookie squeaked when he pulled her on top of him and _begged_ her to fuck him. She moaned at his demand and gripped his cock and positioned it at her weeping cunt and lowered herself on top of him. The sight of her being engulfed by him sent his mind reeling and he gripped her hips and guided them up and down over his cock.

Sookie placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to steady herself as she moved on her own accord. His thick cock made her feel so full and she tossed her head back as he thrust his hips up each time she came down. Eric breathed deeply and kept his right hand on her hip while his other snaked up her body and he gently squeezed her breast before moving up to her throat and he held it there before tightening his grip.

"Fuck." Sookie breathed heavily, her lips parted as his hand around her throat remained steady, choking her slightly, sending a jolt of pleasure up and down her spine. Eric felt her clenching around him, and swiftly repositioned them so she was laying on her stomach and he entered her from behind, and began rocking against her.

"Oh god," Sookie tossed her head back and pushed back against him, meeting his short, hard thrusts. Eric loomed over her and his thrusts became quicker as he felt her walls started to clench around him once more. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and began kissing her neck, his fangs grazing her flesh.

"Do it… please – bite me. I want you to." Sookie begged.

Eric sank his fangs in her flesh and moaned as her blood entered his mouth. He reached up and held her neck, causing her head to tilt back against his shoulder. Sookie squeezed her eyes shut and cried out as another orgasm rippled all over her body, her fluids spilled out of her in copious amounts all over the mattress.

Eric pulled his mouth away, his lips covered in her blood as he licked the wound clean. His thrusts slowed as he spilled himself inside her, while he rode out his orgasm. He slumped on top of her, breathing heavily.

Sookie moved slightly and he moved away from her and lay next to her. She looked down at him and reached up, running her fingers through his blond hair.

Eric noticed she had something on her mind and asked her what was wrong.

"I want to drink from you again." She said boldly.

Eric sat up quickly and pinned his eyebrows together, making sure she was serious. The look in her eyes was sincere and she touched his face gently. Eric wasted no time, he brought his wrist to his lips and he bit down. His blood spilled and Sookie took his wrist, wrapped her lips around it firmly, and sucked.

Just like the first time they exchanged their blood, Eric felt a sudden pleasure run through him, knowing that Sookie was giving herself to him once more. She watched him with clouded eyes as she sucked his thick blood into her mouth, swallowing the metallic liquid.

She pulled away, and licked her lips.

"I love you," was all she could say as Eric sat up and kissed her deeply.

"You're mine." He whispered darkly against her quivering lips.

"Yes. I always will be." Sookie responded.

Eric kissed her and climbed on top of her, claiming her once more.

* * *

So, what do we think? Leave me a comment and tell me what you think, I might make this an ongoing story, just depends on how everyone feels about it. I haven't started season 5 yet, only because every place I go to it's not available for some reason -_-;

I will be marking this as complete until then :) Don't forget to review! Also, my computer freaked out, so if there are any mistakes, please know that I will go back and fix them once I find them all.


End file.
